In this project we proposes to design a patient report based on Imbio's Lung Density Analysis, a CT image processing application, that will increase a patient's motivation to make a quit attempt by providing compelling visual feedback on the state of their lung health, comparative data with peers, and individualized predictions of long-term health. Lung cancer is the leading cause of cancer-related deaths in the U.S. [1] with approximately 85 percent of all cases in the U.S. attributable to smoking tobacco [2-4]. The total economic cost due to tobacco in the U.S. is over $289 billion a year, which includes at least $133 billion in direct medical care [5]. Recent U.S. government reimbursement policy decisions to provide screening for high-risk current and former smokers presents an opportunity to advance smoking cessation interventions that motivate quit attempts and ultimately long-term abstinence. Studies indicate that smoking cessation tools should be incorporated into lung cancer screening programs for both cost-effectiveness and quality of life improvement [6-8]. Imbio's Lung Density Analysis TM (LDA) is a CT image processing application that quantifies the extent of tissue damage in patients. Specifically, LDA creates reports for physicians that improve visualization of pulmonary tissue areas with abnormal density associated with emphysema and provide objective quantitative measures of these areas. LDA is compatible with recommended lung cancer screening protocols, and offers a scalable, cost-effective solution for centers ranging from minimal to significant patient volume. It is hypothesized that creating a new Imbio report for patients with individualized information about lung health and personal risks, with additional information focused on smoking cessation, will increase motivation to quit smoking. Specifically, the report will have five sections of information addressing all components of the Health Belief Model [9]; 1) Image Section, which will provide visual feedback and quantitative results, (2) Comparative Section, which will provide a mapping of the patient's lung status to a corresponding cohort of participants in a large clinical trial database that includes comparable lung CT exams, (3) Health Outcomes Section, which will provide information about the long-term health outcomes for the associated participant cohort, (4) Quit Now section, which will outline benefits of making a quit attempt, and (5) Outreach section, which will provide contact information for smoking cessation support. Through individual interviews the Imbio Smoking Cessation Report will be optimized to ensure it can be readily understood by the average layperson. Focus groups will then be conducted to optimize the psychological impact of the Imbio Smoking Cessation Report to encourage quit attempts. The Imbio Smoking Cessation Report will be the only smoking cessation product in the market providing truly personalized information and comparative detail.